The Wedding Night Counsel
by bigbangenthusiast
Summary: Amy is about to get married but not before her mother tries to impart some unwanted, and unneeded, advice.


**A/N: I received an anonymous prompt on Tumblr requesting a story based on the unaired scene where Amy is getting ready for the wedding with Penny and Bernadette when Amy's mom walks into the room and tells her that today is the day she will finally lose her virginity (when it's not really true). I couldn't find a lot of information about this scene, so I took some creative liberty. I hope you enjoy!**

Penny secured the last bobby pin then stepped back to survey her handiwork.

"Is my tiara straight?" The bride asked, attempting to twist around to see the results of her friend's styling skills in the full-length mirror.

"Not quite. Hold still, Ames."

Penny made a slight adjustment to her bestie's hairpiece then nodded in satisfaction, while Bernadette smoothed out the white gown's ruffles. The women stepped back to admire their friend.

"Amy, you look beautiful!" Penny gushed.

Amy blushed and checked her reflection in the mirror, the smile on her face widening. "Thank you both so much! I feel like a princess in a fairytale."

She turned to face them and by unspoken agreement, the trio formed a group hug.

"Are you nervous?" Penny whispered.

"Not at all. I never thought this day would come, and now that it has..."

A sharp knock on the door interrupted the conversation.

"Who is it?" Amy inquired.

"It's your mother. Are you decent? May I come in?"

"Yes and yes."

Joan Fowler pushed the door open and rushed to her daughter. "Oh, Amy you look absolutely radiant."

Amy's glow increased at the compliment. "Thank you, Mom. I feel beautiful, like a princess."

"As you should! You sure look like one, Baby!" Joan leaned in and wrapped her arms around her daughter.

Bernadette nodded in agreement. "Sheldon won't be able to control himself when he sees her."

Joan took a step back. "About that," she paused to take a deep breath. "There are expectations on the wedding night. A duty the wife must allow her husband to perform to legalize the marriage..."

Amy licked her lips and smoothed down her skirt. "Mom..."

Joan continued as if her daughter hadn't just tried to interrupt her. "Some of it will feel very good, but the penetration will be uncomfortable this first time."

Penny gasped. "Umm... Mrs. Fowler? Tonight won't be Amy's first ti..."

Amy glared at her friend. "Why don't you two check on the guests while my mom and I exchange a few more words?"

"Umm... Sure. Bernadette and I will give you some privacy." Penny linked her arm in Bernadette's, but the petite blonde stayed rooted to her spot.

"I'm not going anywhere. This is going to be good!"

"Bernadette, please," Amy warned her.

"Fine, I'll go," she sulked.

"What was that about?" Joan asked when mother and daughter were alone.

Amy shrugged. "She doesn't get out much now that she has two babies to care for. She's probably craving adult interactions."

Joan nodded. "Yes, having a young child in the house affects your social life immensely. I can't imagine having two little ones."

Amy sighed internally, grateful her mother took the bait. "Well, I suppose it's almost time to get married. Can you send Dad in here?"

"Soon. We have just enough time to finish our talk. As I was saying, try and relax so it will be less uncomfortable when Sheldon performs his husbandly duties tonight. Don't let him go straight for the prize right away."

Amy reddened. "Mom..."

"This is a difficult conversation for me too, but I would rather be embarrassed than have my little girl sore because she didn't know what to expect."

"Mom, it will be fine. Sheldon is very gentle." When her mother frowned, Amy realized her mistake. " _Will_ be, will be very gentle, I know he will," she backpedaled.

Joan stared at her daughter, hands on her hips. "Amy, is there something you'd like to tell me?"

Amy sighed audibly. "We better sit down." She gestured to the couch, and they took a seat facing each other.

"Amy?"

The younger Fowler took her mother's hands. "Mom, you know Sheldon and I have been living together for a year and a half." When the older woman nodded uncertainly, she continued. "We share a bed, a small bed..."

Joan shrugged her right hand free and placed it over her heart. "Are you... are you saying..."

Amy sat up straight and looked her mother in the eyes. "Tonight will be my first time as a married woman, but I'm not a virgin."

Joan's mouth opened and closed, like a fish trying to breathe out of water, and her hands shook. "Oh, Amy! Are you... You're not..." She licked her lips, "Are you pregnant? Is that why you're getting married? Did that Sheldon get you into trouble?"

" _That_ Sheldon? Mom, in less than an hour, he will be my husband. Please don't be disrespectful to him. To answer your question, no I am not pregnant. We're getting married because we love each other and want to spend the rest of our lives together."

"I'm suprised he wants buy the cow when he can get the milk for free," she muttered.

"Mom, please! Sheldon has never taken advantage of me." She subconsciously twisted her engagement ring. "I was ready long before he was."

"Amy! Did the values I taught you mean nothing to you? I raised you to be an innocent, morally-correct young lady, and now I find out the filth you've been up to. It's not the kind of behavior I would have expected from you."

Amy blinked her eyes rapidly. If she was going to cry on her wedding day, it would be tears of joy not of anger and distress. "What Sheldon and I do is not filthy," she revealed quietly. "This isn't a one-night stand. We were together over five years before we became intimate. He's the only man I've ever been with, and I'm the only woman he's been with. We may not have waited for marriage, but we waited for each other."

"Amy..." Joan Fowler closed her eyes. "I... I'm glad he's making an honest woman out of you."

"Really? That's all you have to say?"

"What am I supposed to say? In my day we waited until after we signed a marriage license."

"A marriage license is just a formality. I already feel married to Sheldon. We talk about our day every night when we sit down to dinner, just like you and Dad. We play games and watch movies together. We share household duties and Netflix passwords. Our iTunes accounts are synched. So if you think our relationship is purely physical, you're wrong. That's a very small part of it. We share a strong intellectual and emotional bond. He's the best thing that's ever happened to me."

Joan assessed her daughter's demeanor. Amy's eyes were shining, and she had a dreamy look on her face. "I'm sorry," she mumbled. "Of course there is more to your relationship than... intercourse. I'm shocked you didn't wait, but I can see how much Sheldon means to you. I've noticed a positive change in you since you met him.

Amy blinked back tears. "Thanks, Mom. That means a lot to me."

Joan wrapped her daughter in her arms and squeezed tight. "All I've ever wanted is for you to be happy."

"I really am."

Joan smiled. "That's all I need to know. Now let's go get you married."


End file.
